


I Wear My Heart On My Skin 真情流露

by destielarmyCN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rock Star Dean, Tattoo Artist Castiel, Tattoos, Top Castiel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielarmyCN/pseuds/destielarmyCN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩是世界闻名的摇滚巨星，他光顾卡斯迪奥的纹身店好多年了。<br/>而卡斯迪奥对这位明星无可救药的暗恋持续的时间比这更久。<br/>卡斯迪奥能在完成迪恩神秘的新纹身之前保持冷静吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wear My Heart On My Skin 真情流露

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Wear My Heart On My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515137) by [WingsforWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsforWinter/pseuds/WingsforWinter). 



> 30天烂俗梗挑战之二：明星/粉丝  
> 作为参考资料，这是纹身师给人纹脖子的姿势：  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Extk88sZwkU  
> 这本应该是个没有情节的小黄文，但正如你们看到的，我失败了。情节就这么自然而然的展开了，我发誓我不是故意的。
> 
>  
> 
> 翻译 末西  
> 校对 小克

“嘿卡斯！今天有时间给我纹个身吗？”  
  
卡斯迪奥试图忍住一声呜咽，试图。不管他见到迪恩·操蛋·温切斯特本人多少次，他的生理反应还是和第一次见到他一样，而那已经是快五年前了。  
  
这种被明星电到的感觉融合了可怕、不适、兴奋，并令他性欲飙升。卡斯迪奥不太确定自己到底讨不讨厌这样的感觉。  
  
那个卡斯迪奥最喜欢的乐队的主唱现在正疲倦地斜靠在纹身店的柜台上，一脸天底下没什么值得他在乎的样子。这很正常，毕竟他的乐队唱片销量刚突破了100万，这个秋天又将与Motörhead 和 Rise Against一起开始海外巡演。   
  
“你好，迪恩。”卡斯迪奥在心里鄙视了自己声音里细小的颤抖。 _给我矜持一点！你他妈可是连这个男人的屁股都纹过了！_ 迪恩原本吃了屎一样臭的脸上展开了一个柔和笑容，这种不含杂质、只饱含喜爱神色的表情，卡斯迪奥在这几年里只见过数得过来的几回。  
  
“嗨卡斯。你在忙吗？要是忙我就下次再来。我刚回城，所以就想着来顺道见见我最喜欢的施虐者。”这是个老梗，迪恩还在高中的时候第一次纹身，那个叫Alistair的外行带给他的惨痛经历让他一度以为所有的纹身师是施虐狂。现在即使他70％的皮肤上都有纹身，听到纹身枪开启的声音时还是会局促不安。   
  
“我接下来都没有工作。现下店里进度非同寻常的慢。我刚刚正想在关门前给墙画点装饰。”卡斯迪奥拿起一篇薄薄的描图纸，上面是用铅笔描出的复古图案。迪恩瞟了一眼，绕过柜台走来站在卡斯肩膀旁边。  
  
迪恩没有戴着眼镜，这使卡斯迪奥非常庆幸，既因为这样他就能感受到那个男人透过衬衫传递到他的后背的温度，也因为他第一次也是唯一一次看到迪恩带着粗框眼镜时，火辣的样子惹得他的老二差点没蹦出他的裤子。  
  
“老兄！这可真棒！如果不是我已经有今天想要纹的东西了，我绝对要把它纹在身上。”卡斯迪奥为这句夸奖咧嘴笑了。驻扎在好莱坞西的这几年，他积攒了不少知名顾客，但迪恩目前仍是他的最爱。一想到这个世界级的摇滚巨星每天带着他的作品——他的印记——来回穿梭在世界上，他与手一起度过的那些漫漫长夜也就不那么难熬了。  
  
“你今天想要纹什么？”卡斯迪奥问道，旋转转椅面向迪恩。迪恩站得离他非常近，意识到他们有多近时卡斯迪奥差点倒吸一口气。如果他再向前倾几英寸，他就能吻到那个男人的紧身黑T和牛仔裤之间暴露出的一小片被小麦色肌肤了。迪恩发出一声克制的短音，卡斯迪奥把视线从那一小片暴露的皮肤上剥离，抬头看向他。  
  
迪恩的脸涨得太红，弄得卡斯迪奥还以为他被什么东西呛到了。该死。他把椅子向后滑直到背撞上他的桌子，一边暗暗斥责自己让迪恩不自在了，即使这只是个意外。  
  
在他能道歉之前——愚蠢，愚蠢，愚蠢——迪恩猛吸了一口气，接着从他裤子后面的口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸。他把它打开并推到卡斯迪奥面前，他的脸还是很红。  
  
卡斯迪奥小心翼翼地接了过来。他试图对上迪恩的眼睛以示歉意，但迪恩的眼神在店内四处乱飘，就是不看向卡斯迪奥。  
  
他深吸一口气冷静下来。迪恩还在这里。他也没有退后与卡斯迪奥保持距离，说明他一定还是想要纹身。  
  
卡斯迪奥看向纸上的图案，皱起了眉头。大部分迪恩的纹身都是复古图案，粗线条和明亮的色彩，但这个不是这样的。他有一瞬间以为这是某种古老的部落臂章，但马上他意识到这看起来很像一个单词，即使卡斯迪奥从来没见过这个单词源自的语言。  
  
它看起来似乎有七个字母，或者八个，每个字母都有粗细不一的地方被铅笔填满，就好像迪恩试图在写它们的时候模仿了某种艺术体。尽管这个单词看起来很奇怪，形态粗犷，但卡斯迪奥依然很喜欢。  
  
气氛还是有点尴尬，于是卡斯迪奥决定讲些俏皮话来活跃氛围。他一点也不想在这种尴尬的沉默里给迪恩纹身。“你打算把它纹在哪？你身上可没多少剩余的空间了。”  
  
他的表述一如既往的干巴巴，但迪恩却笑出了声，好像一个原本被线绷得太紧的木偶突然断线一样放松了下来。“我知道。我妈妈知道你给我纹了后颈后气坏了。她告诉我我再也找不到一份真正像样的工作了。相信我，那位女士总觉得我开演唱会就是在她车库门口给邻居小孩唱歌。”  
  
卡斯迪奥喜欢迪恩在谈论玛丽和他的巨人弟弟萨姆时柔和的脸。这让他某种程度上变得更真实了。他第一次遇到这个歌手，就是迪恩领着那个巨人弟弟来在胸口上纹了一对兄弟纹身的时候。卡斯迪奥为这段回忆微微笑了。“我在想⋯⋯呃⋯⋯”迪恩脸上本来已经退却的潮红又慢慢回来了，他比划着自己的喉部，喉结正下方，“在这里。”  
  
卡斯迪奥咽下一声抱怨。给迪恩线条优美的后颈纹身的那次经历已经够糟糕的了，而现在⋯⋯现在卡斯迪奥得在这一个小时里控制住自己，因为给迪恩纹喉部的这一小时里迪恩都要把头放在卡斯迪奥胯间……  
  
“让我先画好模板。你把上衣脱掉，坐在工作台上。”卡斯迪奥能做到的。他拼命努力，才从那个在小巷里用自制枪给朋友纹身的小子，变成一个在加州拥有一家知名且口碑甚好的纹身店的纹身师。他是专业的。他能做到的。   
  
他没有回头看迪恩是否按照他的指示做了，把草图放在灯箱上开始在摹写纸上描绘图案的镜像。他将图案照着迪恩比照了一下，很高兴自己完美地掌控了大小。卡斯迪奥隐约意识到当他把模板固定在迪恩的皮肤上时迪恩屏住了呼吸，他希望自己并没有口臭。  
  
卡斯迪奥剥下摹写纸，拿起镜子对着迪恩，让他看看大小和位置是否正确。迪恩露出了一种带着点犹豫的笑，卡斯迪奥皱起眉。  
  
“你看起来不是很想要这个。”当他这样评价时迪恩在工作台上有点坐立不安。他很想问为什么要问这个纹身。这是什么单词。对他有什么意义。对他是有多重要以至于他想把它放在脖子这个以后永远都能让人看到的位置。但他知道这不关他的事。如果迪恩想让他知道，他会告诉他的。  
  
“不！”迪恩脱口而出。他睁大了那绿色的眼睛，清了清嗓子。“我是说，嗯……不，我很确定。我要纹这个纹身。”迪恩的声音里有强烈的决心，让卡斯迪奥把视线从长有一些雀斑的皮肤上的红色图案轮廓上移开，抬头撇了他一眼。这次迪恩并没有避开卡斯迪奥的目光，这让卡斯迪奥有些明显一点也不专业的激动。   
  
“躺下。”卡斯迪奥指挥道。迪恩抖了一下，照着他说的做了，在头碰到厚厚的头垫时慌忙地闭上了眼睛。卡斯迪奥卷起他白色衬衫的袖子，洗了手，戴好橡胶手套，开始布置工作台。  
  
当一切都准备好了后，他调整了一下头垫，让迪恩的头几乎悬在工作台的边缘。接着他给要纹身的部分抹上凡士林，测试了纹身枪后给它沾上黑色墨汁。  
  
“你准备好了吗？”  
  
“好了，卡斯，我准备好了。”  
  
卡斯迪奥让自己冷静下来，然后将转椅滑近了迪恩。他能感受到另个男人呼出的热气喷在他胃部的衣料上。他用戴着手套的一只手拉紧迪恩的皮肤，另一只手开始画出奇怪的字母的轮廓。迪恩没有退缩，几乎没有声响，于是卡斯迪奥停下了手里的活。  
  
“讲真的，迪恩。你还好吗？”  
  
“还好，卡斯。我挺好的。你知道的我会紧张。”  
  
“如果想的话你可以说话，只要你不要动作太大。”  
  
迪恩接受了他的建议，开始讲话，而卡斯迪奥继续纹身。当迪恩告诉他关于和Marilyn Manson和苦艾酒时他纹完了轮廓，在迪恩回想一些粉丝的疯狂举动时他开始填充字母。  
  
“我发誓下次再见到一对大波的时候我还是没法应对。”  
  
“我知道当你遇见你未来的妻子时你就会收回这话了。”这句话带了点无意的苦涩。迪恩肯定会在某一天与一个人组成家庭。也许也是个歌手，或者演员，又可能是某个在街上让迪恩一见钟情的幸运女人，然后就没有然后了。  
  
“考虑到我并不喜欢女人，我强烈怀疑我未来会有个妻子。”卡斯迪奥在纹身机器发出的嗡嗡声里花了差不多一分钟才意识到迪恩说了什么。他冷静把震动的纹身针从迪恩脖子上挪开，低头看向他。   
  
“我见到过你和女人在一起。你是直的。”他对着迪恩倒过来的脸说道。  
  
迪恩虚弱地笑了。“不，我只是非常，非常固执。”  
  
卡斯迪奥的脑子短路了。迪恩·温切斯特喜欢男人。迪恩·操蛋·温切斯特喜欢男人而且离他的裆部只有六英寸远。该死该死该死。  
  
迪恩清嗓子的声音让卡斯迪奥回到现实。仅仅是迪恩喜欢男人这一点，并不代表迪恩喜欢他，对吧？   
  
“而且我好像爱上你了。”这下好了，操。  
  
卡斯迪奥张了张嘴巴，什么也说不出来。“如果这是个玩笑，我会在你额头上纹一个老二。上帝保佑。”  
  
卡斯迪奥向后移了一点好让迪恩起身。他坐起来后转过身直直看进卡斯迪奥的眼睛里。  
  
“我100%没有在捉弄你。我不会拿这个开玩笑。我没嗑药，没醉酒，没有脑震荡也没有欠缺任何行为能力。我，迪恩·温切斯特，爱上了，卡斯迪奥·克洛斯1。我已经爱着你好几年了，我一直没有表示只是因为我太他妈懦弱了。”  
  
卡斯迪奥模糊意识到他的嘴巴还是半张着的。  
  
“卡斯，嘿，说点什么。你有点吓到我了。”   
  
“但是你很出名。”好像他不知道一样。  
  
“所以呢？你也是啊，某种程度上。别以为我没看到你上了着墨杂志2的封面。”   
  
“但你上了这个月滚石杂志的封面。我想这还是有些不同的。”  
  
“所以呢？”  
  
“所以，你可以得到任何你想要的人。”   
  
“是吗？那么，我要你。”  
  
“为什么？！”  
  
“因为你……你知道吗？我其实不需要解释。如果你对我没有同样的感觉的话，你只需要告诉我就好。”  
  
“我当然有同样的感觉，你这个傻瓜。过去45分钟我必须一直想着《新丧尸出笼》3里的腐烂僵尸尸体才能确保我的老二不戳到你的额头。”好样的，嘴巴，非常好。为什么不再顺便告诉他你以前还对着滚石封面打过手枪呢？  
  
迪恩对此回应的笑容让人眼花。“哦，太好啦。因为洗掉4这个可不会是什么好经历。”他指着快要完成的纹身。  
  
“为什么你要洗掉它？”  
  
迪恩看起来有点窘迫，这让卡斯迪奥更困惑了，但也让他的小兄弟兴奋不已。  
  
“这是呃……这是你的名字。用以诺语写的。那是一种天使的语言。你知道的，因为你的名字是根据天使取的什么的……”卡斯迪奥瞪着他。  
  
“你在没搞清楚我到底喜不喜欢你之前就把我的名字纹在了脖子上？！”看来他迷恋上的是一个疯子。  
  
迪恩看起来就和他一样高兴和羞涩。“好吧，我是说……我差不多能猜到的。你上回纹我屁股的时候用的时间可真够长的。”  
  
这次轮到卡斯迪奥脸红了。  
  
“躺回去。”迪恩看起来像还要反驳，但卡斯迪奥打断了他。“躺下。等我纹完这个再说。”  
  
完成这个纹身太难熬了。他从没觉得有这个可能，但现在，他比之前更能感受到迪恩的亲近了。他的老二被撩拨得太兴奋了，以致于当他清理好完成的纹身并把脖子包扎好时，那里已经憋得发痛。这时，一个不容忽视的拉链声让他看了过去。  
  
迪恩正试图脱掉他的牛仔裤。在他的工作台上。黑色三角裤凸起的帐篷十分引人注目。 _振作起来啊卡斯迪奥！_  
  
“停下！”他开始喘息，迪恩正隔着布料摩挲他的勃起。迪恩停住了。“我们不能在这里做。这很不卫生。我总不能把整个工作台扔进灭菌器里。”  
  
迪恩呻吟起来。“去他妈的卫生。我等你操我等了五年了。”  
  
卡斯迪奥的脑子里的齿轮停转了。  
  
“卡斯？我已经吓坏你了吗？”迪恩抬头看向他，脸上露出狡黠的神色。  
  
“我的办公室。”卡斯迪奥低声说。“现在。”   
  
他看到因为他低哑的音调迪恩的瞳孔扩散。 _有趣。_ “遵命。”  
  
卡斯迪奥迅速起身，并没有藏掖他明显的勃起。他清理好工作台，锁上前门，关掉前灯，然后径直走向店后的小办公室。  
  
他踏进门口时因为眼前的景象蹒跚了一下，他的终极幻想就那样在他办公室的沙发上成为了现实，迪恩赤裸得像刚出生，两根手指埋在屁股里。迪恩不仅有把握到永远地把卡斯迪奥的名字烙在身上，还带来了润滑剂和安全套。干得漂亮。  
  
卡斯迪奥很快调整过来，开始脱衣服。迪恩饥渴地看着卡斯迪奥渐渐暴露在外的附有纹身的身体，现在已经有三根手指在他腿间猛烈工作。卡斯迪奥看着迪恩舔唇的样子，让阴茎脱离内裤的束缚，没有阻止自己发出呻吟。他挤压根部，给自己草草地撸了一下，于是迪恩也发出了一声呻吟。  
  
“过来，卡斯……别笑我……要你。”迪恩的的呼吸伴随着粗喘和细碎的泣音，而卡斯迪奥还没触碰他呢。还不到时候。  
  
“不准碰你自己。跪着趴下。”卡斯迪奥命令道。迪恩战栗着发出一声呻吟，迅速地遵循命令。 _太有趣了。_  
  
卡斯迪奥滑进迪恩身后的沙发里坐下，伸出一只手顺着他的脊背轻轻抚摸下去。迪恩因为触碰像猫一样拱起了背。卡斯迪奥顺着几年前他在迪恩背上纹下的纹身抚摸下去——炽天使米迦勒得意洋洋地站在路西法身上。他的指尖轻触迪恩右半边屁股上宝石红的唇印，那是他去年纹上的。他的拇指一路下滑到迪恩那皱起的小洞。迪恩向后顶向他，发出的呜咽让卡斯迪奥更硬了，他结束了他的挑逗。  
  
迪恩很好地打开了自己，但卡斯迪奥还是检查了一遍，将沾满润滑剂的手指伸进迪恩的窄小火热之处。迪恩喘息着，向后顶弄着卡斯迪奥的手，想要让手指进得更深，当手指不能再前进时他发出了一声抱怨。   
  
卡斯迪奥像迪恩嘘了一声让他安静，空闲的那只手再次在迪恩的背上游走，而那个男人直接发出了像猫一样的咕噜声。他抽出他的手指并带上安全套，无视那个男人因为突然地空虚发出的抗议。  
  
他用剩余的润滑剂润滑自己，抵在迪恩的入口处。“准备好了吗？”  
  
“好了！操，卡斯，我等这个已经等了五年了，现在赶快操我！”  
  
卡斯迪奥不需要更多提示了。随着一个流畅的动作，他将自己埋进迪恩的屁股里的最深处。他们一起呻吟了起来，迪恩小幅度地摇晃屁股，试图适应扩张。当迪恩包裹着卡斯迪奥前后挪动几次后，卡斯迪奥认为可以开始了。  
  
他握紧这个摇滚明星的屁股，开始有节奏地抽插。他调整了几次角度，当迪恩发出一声恸哭时他露出胜利的笑，他知道他找到了这个男人的前列腺了。他无情地重重撞击同一个位置，直到迪恩在他身下颤抖。  
  
“等等！卡斯，嗯……卡斯，停，停下。”卡斯迪奥停了下来，仍然埋在迪恩里面，等他缓过气来。迪恩转头越过肩膀看向他，他因性欲泛红的肌肤变得更红了。“我想看着你高潮。”他的声音仅仅比耳语大一点点。  
  
这跟这个男人原本的性格偏差了太多了——高调、傲慢、骄傲、自信的迪恩·温切斯特——那个杰出的芳心终结者——能用一个字就让几万人迷乱的迪恩·温切斯特，在……紧张害怕。他在请求卡斯迪奥换个姿势，好像拿不准他会不会被准许。  
  
卡斯迪奥意识到他们甚至还没有接吻，他为此唾弃自己。他太渴望迪恩了以至于他跳过了一些重要的步骤，弄得现在迪恩又不确定了。他退了出来，引导迪恩翻过身，然后覆在颤抖着的男人身上。  
  
卡斯迪奥双手捧着迪恩的脸，轻柔地吻了他，闭着双唇。他抬起头，并睁开眼睛。迪恩研究了很久他的表情，然后露出了一个灿烂的笑。他双臂环着卡斯迪奥的脖子，把他拉下来再次亲吻，然后再一次。  
  
很快他们大笑了起来，亲吻，咯咯地笑着，像青少年一样对着对方发情。迪恩把手伸到下面，引导卡斯迪奥再次进入他的身体。  
  
卡斯迪奥插得比上次慢了一点，不管在不在亲吻都保持着眼神交汇，而这太棒了。他还是有些不敢置信这一切真的发生了。这个他暗恋很久的男人，以为永远也得不到的男人，现在就在他的身下，抱着他，想要跟他在一起，不仅仅是这短短的一夜，还包括所有可预见的未来。这美好的令人难以置信。  
  
当他再次找到迪恩的前列腺时，男人在他身下扭动着，紧闭的双眼因欢愉颤动。  
  
“就是那里，卡斯。就是那里。好棒……”他向前俯身，在迪恩两个眼睑上各印下一个吻，而迪恩因为这个再次呜咽起来。卡斯迪奥把脸埋进迪恩颈窝，亲吻绷带的边缘。  
  
“我爱你，迪恩。我爱你。”卡斯迪奥从来没有对任何人说过这些，但他觉得是时候了。迪恩的身材完美，他的声音惊艳，他的才华不可否认，但卡斯迪奥关心的则更是除了这些之外的迪恩。他这几年来辛辛苦苦收集来的大大小小关于这个摇滚明星的信息在他脑内萦绕不散。这些事不仅构成了著名歌手迪恩·温切斯特，也构成了那个让卡斯迪奥的心温暖的迪恩·温切斯特。  
  
迪恩轻轻拽着卡斯迪奥的头发，让他抬起头来再次看进他的眼睛。迪恩不知道他在那里看见了什么但他为此微笑着，接着他抬起身吻上他，然后整个身体开始颤抖。一片温热的潮湿在他们之间散开，卡斯迪奥意识到迪恩高潮了，而他甚至都没有碰他的前面。这个认知将他也推向了高潮。  
  
他倒在另一个男人身上，在迪恩的下巴印上一串慵懒的吻。他们有太多要说的话，但他们可以等会儿再说。他们有大把的时间。  
  
“我仍然不敢相信你把我名字纹在了你的脖子上。”  
  
“嗯，好吧……我真情流露嘛。”

 

 

注1：卡斯迪奥·克洛斯 原文为Castiel Cross，因为作者觉得Novak用得太滥就任性地用了Cross，Cross也有十字架的意思。   
  
注2：着墨杂志 原文为Inked，是一本专注于纹身文化的美国潮流杂志。  
  
注3：《新丧尸出笼》 原文为Day of the Dead，是一部2008年上映的史蒂夫·迈纳执导，米娜·苏瓦丽等主演的恐怖电影。  
  
注4：原文laser off，意为用激光去掉纹身，过程会很痛苦。

**Author's Note:**

> "Wear your heart on your skin in this life." -Sylvia Plath
> 
> 如果你活着你认识的人要去纹身，一定要去一个名声好的店里！！
> 
> 我不知道怎么说才能让这个显得更重要。在名声不好的“纹身师”那你能得数不清的病。
> 
> 要确保店里很干净，他们给你用新的仪器，手套，和墨水。确保如果他们的手套在碰你皮肤/墨水/凡士林/纹身枪之前碰了任.何.其他东西后换了新的。
> 
> 注意安全！


End file.
